The Love Story Called Spandy
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob keeps his secret for a long time over Sandy and his time to say something to her when he got a chance. What will happen in the end? Is just a story or the love story? Fine out in here with the plot story in. Rated K !


_This was my first Spandy story. So __**WINItune**__ and with the help of this story, __**Krystella Saranella**__ present you "__**The Love Story Called Spandy**__." Here's the plot._

* * *

**Plot:** SpongeBob actually had his secret over Sandy. So he couldn't keep a secret anymore and he decided to say something to her, but he couldn't. So he decided to visit Sandy at her Tree Dome until he found out Sandy been doing a dinner. He thought it was Sandy and him, but it's for everyone instead. After helping her, he walk home, nervously couldn't say it something. Patrick, Cannon and Gary were there to see the little yellow sponge's wrong. In the meanwhile, at the dinner, there is a chance for SpongeBob to talk something important to her. Spandy's fan, you think they will be together? Find out in here.

* * *

**The Love Story Called Spandy**

* * *

At the beautiful sunset, SpongeBob walks out from the Krusty Krab and decided to walks in different part. He walks while he was singing. After he reach Sandy's house, SpongeBob knocks on Sandy's door. There was no answer so he opens himself and puts his water helmet and went in.

Once his in, he saw a full of decorations with balloons, cakes, drinks, party-dance, delicious food and many more. SpongeBob mouths agapes when he saw so many beautiful things were created. He realizes something missing that vase was on the table. He took the flowers in nowhere and place in the vase making Sandy come out and saw SpongeBob putting the flowers in the vase.

"Why thank you, SpongeBob." She smiles, "What ya'll doing here?" SpongeBob smiles back, "Oh, just want to come visiting you whether you're fine or not." Sandy chuckles, "Of course I'm fine." SpongeBob looks around, "What's with the decorations?"

"Dinner party for us!" Sandy said proudly making SpongeBob to blush, "For me and you?" Sandy laughs, "No silly, for everyone who loves to joins the party." SpongeBob laughs nervously, "Oh, yeah."

SpongeBob pauses, "If you're doing this party all alone, why you didn't call me? I can help you." SpongeBob said in a happy mode. Sandy replies, "But you're busy just now, so I wouldn't bother you anyway while you're working at the Krusty Krab." SpongeBob nodded in agreement, "Maybe you're right, if it, Mr. Krabs wouldn't like it when I leave the job early."

Sandy smiles, "At least you can help one thing." SpongeBob jumps up and down, "What is it?" Sandy pointed up, "Since you're good in jumping, jump there and tie up the banner." SpongeBob grabs the banner immediately which he didn't really pay attention to Sandy and jumps up tying the banner in each corner.

He got down and gives flowers to her. Sandy was baffle, "Where did you get the flowers in nowhere?" SpongeBob laughs, "Well, I don't really know." Sandy laughs too.

"Anyway, you have to come to dinner with your fancy suite." She winks at him. SpongeBob stood there couldn't say anything but to wink her back. He then realizes, "You too, where fancy dress!" Sandy chuckles, "Ok, I will." SpongeBob then leaves the tree dome. Before he exits the first door, he turns behind where Sandy was putting the drinks on the table.

He couldn't help, he wanted to walk forward and asks something but then he runs away closing the door which Sandy turns back knowing the sound of the door.

* * *

Outside, SpongeBob walks slowly towards to his house, thinking hard don't really want to spit a word. His heart starts to beat fast that he didn't feel it before anyway. His hand was crushing his fist in each hand. He was nervous to smile. He close his eyes, couldn't think other than that.

* * *

After walking away from Sandy's house, he had reached his house only to hit his head on the door that he didn't feel anything for no reason. But the door suddenly opens, making SpongeBob ready his Karate style but found out Patrick was standing near the door, eating his ice-creams.

"Oh, hey Patrick." He waves uneasily knowing Patrick to his problem due that he feel weirder than before. "What's wrong buddy?" Patrick said. SpongeBob looks up, "Well, is about that after work I went to Sandy's house-," Patrick stops him, "No not that, What's wrong with you? Did you have to wear water helmet in the water too?" SpongeBob raised an eyebrow then he looks himself that he still wearing the water helmet. He put his hand on his head while closing his eyes. So he took it off.

* * *

He then walks up the stairs leaving Patrick all alone in the living room, eating his melting ice-creams. He sighs sadly, "Poor little thing." Instead saying for SpongeBob, he says to his melting ice-creams.

* * *

Up in the stairs, SpongeBob walk forward to the mirror and says, "I can do it, I can do it!" He then knees down, "Nooo, I can't!" Patrick slaps across SpongeBob's face and says that in sudden he came in nowhere, "Oh yes you can!" SpongeBob was a bit nervous, "Um..." Patrick continues, "Now say it!" SpongeBob gulps and said, "I was about to say that I... I... Love you..." He was slap again by Patrick when he said, "Hey, I don't love you!" He was about to slap him again but in time SpongeBob grab a hold of his hand.

"Patrick what are you doing?" SpongeBob said while covering his cheeks in his right hand. Patrick was confuses, "I thought you want ice-cream, so that I can give you." He then saw Gary meowing at Patrick, "No! This ice-cream is mine!" SpongeBob laughs but then drops his laughs, "No, is not about ice-cream, is about Sandy."

Patrick gulps in one bite of his ice-cream and said, "What about her?" SpongeBob roll his finger together, "Well, I kind of... um... uh..." Then the lights went off. SpongeBob screams in his top of his lungs and the lights were back on. The switch was reveals to SpongeBob's nephew, Cannon who turn the lights off and on.

SpongeBob said still his eyes were close, while knee downs again. "Sandy, I've been waiting that I wanted to say, I love you!" Patrick and Cannon grow a shock including Gary who just licks the cream of the ice-cream that Patrick drops a sprinkle. SpongeBob realizes everything was so quiet. So he peek his one eye slowly and saw the three of them staring at him.

He woke up nervously while chuckles. Cannon and Gary looks at each other in confuses all except Patrick who laughing hard on the ground. SpongeBob groans. Instead Cannon laughing, he smiles walking forward to his uncle, "I'll hate to say this SpongeBob but you're growing up so fast."

SpongeBob eyes were widen, "Haha, Cannon. Of course I'm growing up so fast." Cannon raised an eyebrow, "No I mean, I didn't see your feeling like this before." SpongeBob pats him, "Well, maybe you're right." He then soon realizes, "Oh, I almost forgot! We have to get ready party at Sandy's house." Cannon smiles determinedly, "Actually, I know. Sandy gave me the letter that she invited me! And did you notice what I'm wearing." SpongeBob saw him wearing black tuxedo suite with green bow that he almost didn't noticed himself due to his busy admit for Sandy.

SpongeBob adjust his bow, "It should be like this." Cannon look at his bow, "Wow! Thanks!" He then walks out from the room. He hands his hip but then noticed something missing, "Patrick?" He then saw him wearing black tuxedo suite too with pink bow. SpongeBob scratch his head, "Uh, when did you wear this? I thought I saw you wearing your normal outfit." Patrick wipes his dust of his shirt, "That's called, prank eyes..." He demonstrated in front of SpongeBob making him to his much confuses. After Patrick left his room, he smiles while shaking his head.

* * *

Patrick and Cannon were in the living room with Gary while watching the horror movie. After a few minutes, SpongeBob came out from the kitchen, wearing his black tuxedo suite with red bow and a fancy hat. Patrick and Cannon scream at SpongeBob instead of the horror movie. Gary eyes were widening when he saw his owner wearing the suite.

"So, what did you think?" SpongeBob said showing himself. Patrick was about to say when Cannon push him away and says, "You look AWESOME!" Patrick woke up while punching his fist, "Aw, great. I thought I wanna tell him that his handsome."

SpongeBob laughs. Then he brought two hats and gave it to them. Patrick took it and put his head on which the hat is opposite while SpongeBob puts the hat on Cannon's head. Cannon shouted, "Let's go to the par-tay!" SpongeBob cheers along with Patrick. Before Patrick walks out, Gary came jumping on Patrick's back and turn the hat for him due to Patrick to his unnoticed. The snail came down back and smiles.

Once they're out from the Pineapple house, SpongeBob, Cannon and Patrick walk towards Sandy's Tree Dome.

* * *

At Sandy's Tree Dome, everyone was having a great party. Some of them eat, drink, play and dance. Mr. Krabs and Squidward were chatting while Plankton sits on a table looking at the napkin which design like a girl, "So, uh? Wanna dance?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When the second door was open, SpongeBob, Patrick and Cannon came up. Mr. Krabs was delighted to see SpongeBob how fancy he is. He thought him rich and having a dozen of money in his pocket. He walks forward leaving Squidward to talk alone.

He grabs SpongeBob up in the air, "So, have any money?" SpongeBob baffle then find out his wearing something fancy, "Hahaha, sorry Mr. K. You know I learn my lesson of spreading the money everywhere, right?" Mr. Krabs puts him down while he crosses his arms, "Very well then."

SpongeBob walks forward to the drink and was about to take a glass when Sandy appears only to give the flowers to his hand making SpongeBob to his surprises. "Howdy, you really look fancy." SpongeBob blushes, "Yeah." He then looks on her red dress, sparkling with white glittering like stars.

SpongeBob's eyes were sparkling when he saw a beautiful young girl was pouring orange juice in the glass and hand it to give to him. "Thanks. By the way, you look pretty in your red dress." Sandy took the drink too and says, "Why thank you, SpongeBob." Before SpongeBob could tell any more words, the music begins who play by Squidward.

Sandy puts down her drinks, "SpongeBob, wanna dance?" SpongeBob smiles while putting down his drink on the table too. He then brings Sandy in the middle of the field and starts to dance. Others were also dancing as well. SpongeBob spins Sandy around making her dress to flow sweetly.

After dancing for so long, the music starts to stop and SpongeBob caught Sandy when she does the dance that fall. SpongeBob blushed more. Sandy wouldn't mind. All of the sudden, Sandy woke up looking at the sky, glittering stars shining brightly. Sandy admires the scenery. SpongeBob knew that she wants to see the stars and he decided to bring her outside.

Cannon was eating pancakes in one bite which surrounded by others who support him. Once he gulps in one bite, he saw SpongeBob and Sandy went out from the Tree Dome. Cannon goes out sneaking behind them leaving Patrick, party and the supporters who are actually searching for him.

* * *

Outside far from the Tree Dome, SpongeBob and Sandy sat on the brown bench and look at the sky. "It's so beautiful." said Sandy. SpongeBob nodded in agreement. All of the sudden, Sandy starts to shake making SpongeBob to worried, "Sandy, are you okay?" Sandy said, "I feel like I'm in coal." That moment, SpongeBob have an idea. He took of his black coat with only left his white tops. He then covers around her with his black coat making her in comfort.

Sandy smiles, "Thanks SpongeBob. Ya'll sure do a great one." SpongeBob smiles widely but in dreamily that he never heard Sandy's words that before. All of the sudden, Sandy rested her head on SpongeBob's shoulder causing SpongeBob to his surprises.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Cannon was hiding in the bush spying on SpongeBob and Sandy. He grows a shock when he saw Sandy rested her head on SpongeBob's shoulder. "I'll say, SpongeBob had already let out his feeling to her!"

SpongeBob couldn't help it but to put his hand around Sandy's shoulder, smiling. There could be a chance for him. "Sandy?" Sandy opens her eyes and heard him, "Yes?" SpongeBob took a deep breath, "I have confession to make." Sandy smiles, "What is it?" SpongeBob nervously, shaking his body making Sandy to wonders, "SpongeBob are you coal too?" SpongeBob immediately said, "No, is not that. Is..."

Sandy woke her head up and glance at the little yellow sponge in confuses. So she asks, "Is there something wrong?" SpongeBob pouted his lips as he nervous to spit a word out while putting his hand on the bench holding it hard till like it's gonna smash.

* * *

In the bush, Cannon was looking at SpongeBob's nervousness, "What happen? I thought he already tell her." He then got an idea when the light bulb was floating up his head. He looks up looking at the light bulb and grabs it. "I know what to do with this light bulb."

* * *

Back at where SpongeBob and Sandy are, SpongeBob was still nervous. Sandy pats him, "SpongeBob, you can tell me anything." Sandy then holds SpongeBob's hands that cause SpongeBob to blush even more. Sandy discovers his cheeks that go so red. She knew something was wrong. Suddenly, the entire lights pole was off. SpongeBob eyes widen causing to kneel down at Sandy which the darkness was not that dark cause the moon and the stars make it shine.

"Ok! Sandy for all these years, I've been waiting to tell you something very important!" Hearing by the word 'important' Sandy's eyes were shock. "That... I LOVE you!" SpongeBob said while closing his eyes. Instead of making Sandy sad, she grows a happy face and grabs him and hugs him tidily till he couldn't breathe. "Oh, SpongeyBob! I'm so surprised! I love you too!"

SpongeBob dreamily said, "You call me SpongeyBob, I love it!" Sandy chuckles but then the two pause. "Wait, who turns the light off?" Sandy said in worried tone. SpongeBob determinedly realizes, "I bet Cannon did this." Hearing his name, Cannon was about to knock his head with his light bulb but stops and hides behind with his hand, "Huh? What?" SpongeBob pointed out, "You're the one who switch off the lights, right?" Cannon was baffled, "How can I dare to switch off of all the lights when you ask me not to go in the electric station which is dangerous to go in?"

SpongeBob remember, "Oh yeah. Wait, that's not right!"

* * *

At scene shows SpongeBob, Cannon and Ben were actually in SpongeBob's room where they were on the bed listening SpongeBob's story. Ben his nephew told SpongeBob, "What not right?" SpongeBob mentioned, "Is suppose to be, Cannon should switches off all the lights and Sandy should hug me when she's scared of the dark." He then scratches his head, "I wonder who change this story?"

Cannon turns not looking at them laughing sheepishly. SpongeBob and Ben look at each other and then look at Cannon. Cannon sheepishly said, "Haha, I changed it." Instead SpongeBob say his not a coward, he tell, "Cannon me old nephew, you never changes since you were little kid." Ben heard him and jumps at SpongeBob, "Really, Tell me more!" SpongeBob laughs, "Haha, I will tell you later." Cannon frowned, "Hey, of course I'm a kid! What's wrong with that?" SpongeBob was about to say until Sandy came in with her trays of drinks, "Anyone some drink?"

Everyone shouted wanting the drink and each took it. Sandy sat beside SpongeBob, "So what story did you read to them?" SpongeBob rested on Sandy as he says, "The story called Love story." Sandy said in confuses, "Aren't they too young to listen a romantic's story?" SpongeBob smiles, "They seem to like it." Sandy says, "Really? Huh guys?" Ben was about to say no until Cannon elbow him saying, "YES!" said Ben who holds his pain.

Cannon proudly told his plot to Sandy, "Of course it's awesome to hear SpongeBob's romantic's story! I like the part when SpongeBob was nervous when Sandy was sitting on the bench looking at the sky with stars glittering along the moon too!" He then soon realizes something's wrong and covers his mouth. Sandy's eyes were widening, but then smiles, "Aw shucks SpongeyBob." SpongeBob suddenly was hug by Sandy making Cannon to relief, "I thought she disagree the story."

SpongeBob blushed, "Gee Sandy. I love the way you call me SpongeyBob." Sandy said in happy mode, "Of course I will." Cannon and Ben look at each other seems got disturb. SpongeBob then pauses, "Uh Sandy?" Sandy lets go of SpongeBob knowing that SpongeBob's nephews were there. Sandy chuckles, "Wanna hug?" Cannon smiles were about to hug but this time Ben push him away and hugs Sandy.

SpongeBob looks at the time that shows 8:30 p.m. "There's lot of time, so what you guys wanna do?" Cannon woke up and was about to say but SpongeBob distracted, "No stunts." Cannon crosses his arms. Sandy says, "How about another story?" SpongeBob said, "Yeah, that's a great idea!" When SpongeBob was about to take the same book but Ben took the book, "Hey, there's no story in here! But there's an edit though which had written by Cannon SquarePants AKA Cannon StuntPants?"

Cannon proudly said by standing up on the bed, "Yes, from now on call me Cannon StuntPants!" SpongeBob reminds that name, "Before I wanted to read a story, I decided to read a story called Spandy." Sandy turns to the little yellow sponge, "Wow, what's that means?"

SpongeBob said in a happy mood, "The meaning is SpongeBob and Sandy. So if you combined together it will become Spandy!" Sandy smiles and agreed the name. Cannon and Ben was very anxious waiting to hear the story, "Hurry lovers, I wanna hear the story!" Cannon said. SpongeBob then begins to flips the page and before he begins, he read the title, "The story of... The love story called the Spandy." And the story begins soon.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_How's the Spandy? I know its looks simple but hope you like it. There will be more Spandy story (Coming Soon) and I will try to make it more interesting. Please Review and leave your ideas below!_


End file.
